Talk:Frozen Palm
Tell me how this is any different than Gentle Fist. First off, the user is Uchiha, which aside from being impossible due to the entire clans' death, has Ice Type moves. Ice Release is a kekkai genkai limited to Haku's clan only. Secondly, Frozen palm is basically a copy paste rip off of Gentle fist only it involves Ice and it freezes blood. You need to be more original. Trust me, I started out with an Uchiha that I tried to give all the power I could to, and do you know what happened?! I was called a god mod, thats what. You need to seriously revise your characters and jutsu. This is a warning. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 00:43, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Ill try to answer your questions: *First of all, check his page. His ancestors moved away from Konohagakure before the massacre happened. *Haku's clan only? Revise your Naruto. In the first Naruto Movie, there are ninja who can use Ice Release without any Kekkei Genkai. They lived in the Land of Snow, my shinobi hails from the Land of Ice. Plus, have you checked the wiki? There are dozins of other chars who can use impossible things, with strange Kekkei Genkai and even stranger ways they have achieved it. My char just had an affinity to Ice Release because his family lived in the Land of Ice for so long. I fairly mention the weirdness on his page. But maybe, you're right, and this techinque does resemble Gentle Fist. Excuse me for that, but I've just started watching the series, so hey. ;) I understand, (or at least, I hope) you did this to help me, and because you being a respected admin, Ill get rid of the page. But don't begin to lecture me about originality, Ten Tailed Fox. Besides, this is a fanon wiki, isn't it? :) Kai - Talk 05:47, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Allow me to correct you somewhat; 1. It is totally unoriginal to say that an Uchiha family moved away from Konoha before the massacre, because that is basically everyone's story. If yours was the only one that said that, I'd be fine with it and leave that part alone, but the truth is there are hundreds of people that use that excuse. 2. If you read the Naruto Wiki, you will see that the ONLY way another ninja OUTSIDE Haku's clan can use an Ice Release jutsu is to use an EXISTING SOURCE of ice, much like water release techniques. And another thing, Movies are not canon. They are not written by Misashi Kishimoto, and therefore they hold no truth in any of his writings. Unless he himself comes out and says Ice Release is possible without Kekkai Genkai, then I'm afraid, my friend, you are at a dead end. 3. Oh and this is just to throw this in, if you read the manga, it has been revealed that a Ten Tailed beast exists that resembles a giant fox. Just to defend my originality (oh and the fact that I created it a year before Kishi came out with it, makes mine twice as original). 4. Lastly, you have made the mistake most fans make in not differentiating fanon and fan fiction. In Fanon, we fill in the holes left by the canon. We NEVER go against it. That is why your Ice Release is so bogus. Because, we as Fanon, use the canon as a major base for things and Ice Release outside of Kekkai Genkai only exist in the movies, which is un-canon. Fan Fiction, is where the writer writes about anything, even if it's against the canon. Yes, it is very true I am trying to help you, and you're lucky that I'm the admin that reprimanded you for this. The others wouldn't have been so kind as to give you the reasons why this is wrong. To be honest, if your character wasnt an Uchiha, and was instead from Haku's clan, this would make perfect sense. The reason your thought doesn't work is because blood doesnt change no matter where you live, and just because he lives in the Land of Ice doesn't mean he magically gets Ice Jutsu. Thats like saying someone who lives in the Land of Fire automatically gets Fire Release. You're Uchiha is an Uchiha, so keep him an original Uchiha. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 14:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you convinced him. I'll de-Uchiha him. Thanks for your help and sorry if I came over rough, I meant no offense. Kai - Talk 16:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC)